Draconis Immortalis Talos Wiki
Search the scripts of draconis type=search width=40 namespaces=Template**,Forum**,Category** All pages Welcome to the land of Talos Welcome to a land of nobility, honor, war and domination. A land where men do not hide behind governmental systems of law or fight wars with remote-controlled weapons of mass destruction. This is where humans, are forged into gods and godesses! Or they die trying, defending what is theirs with strength of arm and well-forged steel. Kings both gracious and tyrannical keep watch over their subjects with either justice or generosity, or cruelty and tyranny... but all are willing to ride at the head of a cavalry charge when an enemy threatens their land. Holy men do not simply speak empty words but perform miracles and archive the knowledge and wisdom of the ages. Shamans and druids convene with the spirits of the land, and cultists sacrifice their souls to the netherworld in exchange for terrible power! Join one of our noble, or horrid Armies! The ancient scrolls foretold that the Laws of the Lands must be read. Bow down to a King, Emperor or a God and gain user rights! Our wiki elements. Fire Water Earth Wind Light Dark Armies of Draconis The Dragon Guard, Lead by Blazing Talon, Lord of the land Draconis The Dragon Guard are about protecting all innocents for the sake of goodness and peace where as the Dark Shadows protect them for the sacrifices and the soldiers they create. The Eastern Greeks, Lead by Fbdvk, Polemarchos The most powerful willed group of demigods, form the ranks of the half-blood greek army. This army is currently led by Fbdvk. Their newly claimed element is Water. The Western Romans, Decanus Ranierus the II. The disciplined and strategic force of the Roman Empire has a large armament of powerful Gladiolus Swords and Imperial Shields, both battle-hardened over their years from many successful conquests, they are ready for war. The Clear-Sighted Mortals, Lead by Lucy-the-cow, follower The Clear-Sighted Mortals are mortals have the ability to see through the mist that hides the camps, unlike most humans who cannot see them. Armies of Killgory The eyes of Gulga Grymna, Lead by Lord Venombrood , God of all Killgory The EOGG, have ruled the lands of Killgory for hundreds of years. During this time, they have laid waste to the land. walking around in black tar, through giant mines, no trees, massive watch towers with the keen eye of archers with poisonous arrow heads and the soul crushing, life stealing, death commander, Lord Venombrood. The Dark Shadow, they are now a small branch of misfits with one General, Lord Skorge, they have been defeated but continue to exist, barely. The Rulers and warriors of Talos This is a list of users from highest to lowest rank. *''Great King Blazing Talon the Lord'' *''Lord Venombrood the Vicious Earl'' *''Emperor Ranierus the Viscount'' *''Polemachos Chip the Greek Demi-God '' *''Duchess Lucy the Clear Sighted Dane'' *''Understudy Dragon Wolfe the noble'' *''Duchess Jessie the Greek Commandant'' *''Joe the Assassin Ninja Leader'' *''Lord Draconis the Defeated'' *''King Skorge the Defeated'' Category:Browse Category:Site maintenance Category:Site administration Category:Organization Category:Policy Category:Community Category:About the Camp Category:Forums Category:Help desk Category:laws of the land Category:pick an army Category:sign up Category:poll page